


Stolen Anger

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Moments, Romance, Tragedy, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I was angry.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of steal at [](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rhr100**](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/).

**Title:** Stolen Anger  
 **Summary:** _I was angry._  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Angst  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt of steal at [](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rhr100**](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/).  


Stolen Anger

  
I was angry.

I was angry at Lavender for stealing him away from me.

I was angry at Ron for letting her.

I was furious at myself because I never saw it coming.

But none of it mattered now. Not when death conspired to steal him away from me forever! Not when he lay pale and fragile in that hospital bed, having barely escaped with his life.

So I sat beside him, held his hand, and promised to never walk out of his life again.

I'll take his friendship if I can't have his love.

I can't lose him again.


End file.
